epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough:Epic Battle Fantasy 3/Part 7
Medal Anxiety This is the small volcano section I mentioned earlier. Isn't it cute? No, we're not at the end of the game yet, do not turn off your computer now. This screen contains some Lava Eaters, which are not that much of a danger since they don't have the snowflake or the razor leaf attack like the other turtles. They can be easily dealt with Airstrike and Cataclysm, or if you really feel the need to use Ice skills, Iceberg. You should also never bother hitting those Flame Bits, since they always explode in your face anyway and they don't even hurt you that much. Gear wise, you'll get the Viking Dress, but it's kinda a bit late now that the dungeon is about to end, and the next dungeon is a desert one. Joanne the girl also has a minigame for us, and that means medal. Talk to her twice to start. *Chests: **To the north, near minigame: 2 Magmaball, 5 Red Potion, 10 Earthball **Near volcano: Viking Dress, 5000 Gold, 1 Geode **South secret path, blocked by turtles: 2 Magmaball, 3 Coffee, 1 Dragon Scales **East secret path, first chest: 20 Brick, 2 Geode, 1 Ruby **East secret path, second chest: 4000 Gold, 5 Magmaball Yay More Minigames: Cards in the Snow The objective of this minigame is straightforward: You need to match one card with another identical card. Thankfully the contents of the card are shown before you actually start matching, so you can get a few cards in before you completely panic. This is a breather from the previous narwal hell: You can take a screenshot of the cards' content to cheat the game, and the official guide at Kong also recommends you to do this. If you can go fast enough, you should be able to get 2 medals: 1 for winning under 90 seconds, and the other under 65 seconds. With that out of the way, I believe that you should have 20 medals by now. Remember what I said about the medal guy in part 4? I think it's time to pay that guy a visit. Second Secret Area When you get back to that area, the guy who blocked our path earlier ran away, knowing that he cannot stand up to the power of our medal. If he is still there, check your badges again and make sure that you at least got the following medals: *Helper: Do 10 quests. *Hoarder: Have 10k gold. *Banker: Have 30k gold. *Card Flipper: Finish the card game under 90 seconds. *Card Wizard: Finish the card game under 90 seconds. *Creditor: Check out the credits. *Pig Molester: Molest those pigs in the town. *Pervert: Click Natalie's boobs *Blacksmith: Fully upgrade a weapon. *Slime Splatter: Kill 100 slimes in the loading screen. There is an ambush that guards the two southern chest, but you shouldn't have any problem with it because we're overpowered. Now for the loot: This area gives you a Speaker, which is a requirement to getting Power Metal. If you aren't sure why this important, let me describe Power Metal for you: It's a male HealMore that hurts the enemy, and Lance will totally rock with it. The real kicker though is Dispel - it allows you to remove all the annoying buffs that the enemies keep applying on themselves. *Chest: **Northwest: Nimbus, 2 Yoghurt, Viking Helmet **Northeast: Pilot Goggles, 2 Choco Cornet, 1 Speaker **Southwest: Dispel, 2 Steel Plate, 4 Rainbow Gems **Southeast: God Hand, 3 Jaw Bone, 1 Curly Horn Grab everything and return to the card minigame screen, then go north. There is only a chest hidden behind the grave, which gives you the Rune Blade - basically a staff disguised as a sword. Grab it then go left. *Chest: **Behind grave: Rune Blade, 5 Rainbow Gems, 5 Talisman MEAT Our path is now blocked by a really big mammoth. And judging by RPG logic, you should probably know what we are going to do, so let's prepare for it, shall we? The strategy for the next boss fight will not involve hitting it directly, but rather sitting through it and let the poison do all the work, for reasons I will explain later. You should max out Protect and Barrier by now, Matt should also grab Dispel and Natalie should get Flare. Lance should max out Airstrike and learn Poison Gas for the next dungeon. You also want something that can resist dispel, such as the Casual Shirt for Matt, the Dreamcatcher for Natalie and the Rapturer for Lance Third Boss: Wooly Mammoth This boss fight is quite nasty. The Wooly Mammoth favors hard hitting physical attacks of ice, earth and fire elements which for some reason can dispel you hard. Additionally, you do not want to kill the initial helpers, since there is a chance that the Mammoth will summon Monoliths to fill in the space - and you definitely does not want to face anymore of these things especially when the boss is busy hammering your behind. However, the Wooly Mammoth still has its Achilles' heel: A weakness to Poison. And that's something we will totally abuse. At the start, have your entire team dump poison skills until the thing suffers level 9 Poison. Then put your entire team on defense, use HealMore and Regen to protect yourself, throw some Flare to make the enemies' attacks slightly less devastating and watch as poison works its way through the boss's health bar. Yes, there are some healer enemies, but they won't be outhealing your poison. Overall this is a hard fight, but nothing too impossible like the last game. More Medals Too bad we can't kill the mammoth after defeating it, because suddenly Natalie has a soft heart for a creature other than slime. Its meat is probably also contaminated by all that poison anyway, so eating it is not a good idea. To compensate for that, there are some chests near the couple as a reward - smash them to get another treasure medal! *Chest: **First chest: 2 Magmaball, 2 Ice Crystal, 2 Geode **Second chest: 1 Battery, 7000 Gold, 1 Gold Plate **Third chest: 1 Pearl, 5 Rainbow Gems, 1 Chocolate **Fourth chest: Old Key, 3000 Gold The Old Key will allow us to open that house that we couldn't access in the first part. The loot itself is OK - some stat boosts, a Cat Food (used to complete MeowMeow's quest to get another useless skill), the Demon Tail, a completely worthless staff for all purpose, and a medal. *Chest: **First chest: Cat Food, 1 Bacon, 1 Beef **Second chest: Demon Tail, 1 Chocolate, 1 Cake **Third chest: 1 Star Powder, 1 Gummy Bear, 1 Flower **Fourth chest: 1 Yoghurt, 1 Choco Cornet, 1 Lollipop The next thing we want to do is to get even more medals - our goal is to get at least 30 of these things to get access to the next secret area. You should check out the following medals: *Warrior: Kill the Mammoth *Savage: Deal 10k damage to a single enemy *Equip Fan: Get 40 pieces of equipment *Level Builder: Get to level 10 *Power Leveler: Get to level 20 *Treasure Hunter: Get all the loot in the town *Frozen Treasure : Get all the loot in the valley *Fatty: Eat a burger *Berserker: Use Berserk *Cat Tamer: Use MeowMeow If you feel like getting even more, you could try to complete all the quests we have piled up. Right now, of all the 22 quests we've found, only 2 is still not completable because we need some key items for it. The other 20 should be solvable through careful use of the Junk Shop, so that's another medal for us. If you can't, do not worry since you will get plenty of cash in the next area. You could also try the narwhal minigame for a medal or two, but I won't recommend it. Third Secret Area Protip: You can run away from ambushes if you don't want to work for loot. The battle contains a wave with 3 monoliths, but I believe that you know how to use Airstrike now. Gear wise, the Swordbreaker is a nice weapon - a Swordbreaker Legend is going to be the only way Matt can do some physical dark attack. If you haven't complete the Steel Shark quest, you can also use the Red Vulcan. You will get another better weapon right at the beginning of the next area anyway, so don't invest in it. *Chests: **First chest, west area: Ninja Cloak, 1 Cake, 1 Bacon **Second chest, west area: Swordbreaker, 12 Steel Plate, 1 Beef **Guarded by ambush: 1 Missile, 1 Chocolate **First chest, east area: Red Vulcan, Fuzzy Hat, 1 Silk **Second chest, east area: 1 Yoghurt, 1 Choco Cornet, 10000 Gold Preparing for the Next Dungeon I probably have told you that the next dungeon features a giant desert. Well not quite - it's a ruin in the middle of a desert. Airstrike will still show great power here, while Matt will probably struggle a bit on the offense, so we should prepare first: *Matt: Get Legend to get great potential out of his weapon. This will allow him to hit everywhere on the elemental spectrum, provided that you have got the right sword for it. Right now we have the Blizzard, Gaia Axe and Black Fang, so Matt should be fine. *Natalie: Keep putting points on those support skills. You could get Meow Meow, but it's a waste of points in my opinion *Lance: Airstrike is already maxed out, so he should upgrade Poison Gas and Plasmacross. The second skill will also be important in the next area, because it's good against a certain monolith enemy. Category:Walkthroughs